Las llamas de la muerte
by KanonHomra
Summary: Aquí viene mi primer one-shot. Soy nuevo escribiendo, por lo que si veis algunos fallos no dudéis en ponerlos. El oneshot está basado en los famosos fan arts llamadas " Gijinka pokémon ". Espero que disfrutéis.


**LAS LLAMAS DE LA MUERTE**

Cloude levantó la mirada. El cielo estaba despejado, y el simplemente estaba tirado en la playa, observando como su lucario entrenaba como todas las mañanas. Cloude entrenaba a veces, pero a diferencia de lucario, nunca duraba más de 1 hora entrenándose. Para él, el entrenamiento era una tontería, ya que simplemente se dedicaban a moverse de una forma un tanto extraña, sin superar el movimiento extraño de sus manos. Lucario, que sabía comunicarse con él mediante el aura, le instruyó y enseñó esos movimientos, ya que para este, el aura era lo único que tenía. De los 14 años que tenía Cloude, 10 se había pasado con lucario, el cual antes era un pequeño riolu. Desde los 6 años entrenaron juntos, para dominar la "Gijinka ".

-Lucario, vamos, es hora de comer. Llevamos aquí desde el amanecer, ¡y son ya las 12 del mediodía!  
-Ahora voy Cloude… Solo espera un poco más, todavía no he acabado.  
Cloude se tumbó de nuevo. Tomar el sol era lo que más le gustaba, ya que le aclaraba las ideas y le relajaba. A continuación, cerró los ojos, hasta que oyó un fuerte chillido.  
-¿Lo has oído?  
-Sí. Levántate de la arena y vamos.  
A una velocidad increíble, Cloude se levantaron y empezaron a correr hacia el chillido. Su sorpresa fue al ver la razón del chillido: un electabuzz estaba molestando a una niña.  
-Lucario, It's the time.  
-Sí…  
Los dos se posicionaron uno frente a otro. Entonces, juntaron cada uno sus dos palmas, poniendo los brazos tensos, y cerraron los ojos. Un brillo azul empezó a salir de cada uno de ellos, cada vez más fuerte.  
-¡GIJINKA!-Chilló Cloude, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo.  
El aura azul de lucario empezó a cubrirlo, hasta el mismo convertirse en el aura misma. Entonces, el aura salió disparado al cielo, y cual tornado, cayó sobre Cloude. Tras desaparecer el tornado, las ropas de Cloude habían cambiado, y nuevos accesorios aparecido. Su pelo rubio se volvió azul, el mismo tono que el pelaje de lucario. También tenía una mascara negra, y guantes negros que no cubrían sus dedos, con un pincho en medio de ellos. Una camiseta amarilla, con mangas negras cortas, y un pantalón azul corto con otro pantalón negro corto, este un poco más largo, era lo que le había cambiado.  
-¡Deja en paz a la chica!  
-¿Y si no quiere?-Una voz proveniente de más al fondo apareció. El sol cegaba a Cloude, pero no lo bastante como para poder diferenciar una sombra larga, que poco a poco se acercaba.  
-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Cloude.  
-El entrenador de ese electabuz… Aun que puedes llamarme Airmd.-La sombra, que ahora se encontraba a tres metros de Cloude, lanzó algo redondo al cielo, lo cual parecía ser una pokéball, que empezó a girar, manteniéndose en el aire. Entonces, Airmd chasqueó los dedos.- ¡GIJINKA!  
La pokéball del aire se abrió, y una luz blanca, proveniente de ella, cubrió a Airmd. Alas grises y rojas, una armadura gris, un casco de forma de pico y una espada le cubría.  
-Airmd, Knight Airmd.  
Rápidamente, este se lanzó con su espada a embestir a Cloude, pero este con gran velocidad lo esquivó. A continuación, Airmd sacó su espada y cortó dos veces el aire, dándole forma de X.  
-¡STEEL SWORD!-Dijo, a la vez que haciendo otro corte vertical, provocando que la X junto al corte vertical fueran lanzados hacia Cloude. Este extendió su mano, y tras decir " Esfera Aural ", creo una esfera y la lanzó contra el corte, destruyéndose los dos mutuamente, haciendo que se levantase una nube de polvo. Tras la nube, no quedaba resto de Airmd…  
-¡Encima de ti!  
Una sombra que estaba volando sobre él, a gran altitud, caía en picado mientras decía "Eco Metálico ". El Eco provocaba que le doliesen los oídos a Cloude, pero justo cuando le iba a atacar salvajemente, lo cual le hubiese provocado la muerte…  
-¡DETENTE!  
Otra sombra cayó del cielo, esta vez, era una mujer pelirroja.  
-¡Master Fire! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
-Evitar que tú hagas algo imprudente.-Al decir esto, el pelo de la muchacha brilló, y Cloude volvió a la normalidad, mientras que lucario caía al suelo, derrotado.-¿Qué pasa aquí, por que tardas tanto en volver?  
-Lo siento… Este niño intentaba evitar que electabuzz le robase el dinero a esa niña, como usted ordenó…  
-Ent-  
Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, observó como lucario se encontraba de pies, y cargaba una Esfera Aural contra electabuzz. Al ver esto, rápido como el viento, la chica golpeó el suelo con la derecha, tras lo cual más rápido cogía con la misma mano la pokéball que acababa de lanzar.  
-¡Gijinka, MOLTRES!-Al acabar esta frase, un rojo fuego rodeó a la chica, y esta también cambio de forma. El pelo era más rojo, incluso más largo. Alas del mismo color sobresalían de su espalda, y del mismo color un vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas.  
-¿Intentas oponerte a mi? Está bien… ¡Tu compañero morirá entonces!-La chica puso la mano delante del debilitado Cloude, y una potente bola de fuego se originó, que al ser lanzada, cogió la forma de estrella, que arrasaba incluso con la arena del suelo. Lucario se quedó perplejo, ¡su amigo iba a morir delante de él, y él no podría hacer nada! Reaccionó, y sin pensarlo ni un momento,se puso en medio, haciendo que su cuerpo absorbiese todo el calor, produciéndo graves quemaduras, que empeoraban debido al mal estado en el que este se encontraba,  
Al despertarse Cloude, vio que no quedaba nada de la chica, ni del Electabuzz, incluso menos del chico misterioso que lo atacó antes. Se dio cuenta de que había sido derrotado, y observó como su amigo se encontraba en el suelo. Tras varios intentos de que se levantase, y días más tarde, este se dio cuenta de que su amigo había muerto. Su amigo de la infancia acababa de morir mientras él estaba inconsciente, y nunca sabría que le había pasado.


End file.
